


show me your country, i’ll be still and quiet

by RedLights



Series: The Rise of The Space Husbands [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Changing Tenses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Home, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, i would love to tell you i will fix the pov/tense changes but i probably wont, please comment self-isolating is killing my self esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: On Yavin they only talked about things that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe.  There were hours and hours to spend on whether Poe’s hair was too long, or if Finn should see the waterfall or the caves tomorrow.  They ate real food, fresh food, and smoked just-dried spice.  The wine was from a neighbor’s farm, and nothing bigger than the splash of their bodies in the river needed to be discussed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Rise of The Space Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: FinnPoe, stormpilot





	show me your country, i’ll be still and quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husbands? Husbands.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275994) by [FlyRobinFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly). 



> “After that, they only talked about things that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe.”

On Yavin they only talked about things that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe.There were hours and hours to spend on whether Poe’s hair was too long, or if Finn should see the waterfall or the caves tomorrow.They ate real food, fresh food, and smoked just-dried spice.The wine was from a neighbor’s farm, and nothing bigger than the splash of their bodies in the river needed to be discussed.

Kes had only seen Finn once before, when Poe was on a holocall with him and Finn had come in, as usual, without knocking. But when they touched down on the dusty Yavin IV airfield Kes greeted Finn like a son, pulling Finn’s uncertain body into his thin arms and squeezing tight. Poe’s heart had throbbed embarrassingly – no, _proudly_ in his chest. He’d missed his father more than he cared to admit, and seeing him with Finn was overwhelming. Caught up in the excitement of bringing Finn here and relieved of the anxiety of work constantly separating them, he’d forgotten how long it had been since he’d seen his home. It was even better than he remembered. His father was smaller than he remembered,but maybe that was because he was walking side-by-side with Finn; those broad shoulders are hard to compete with. Poe stood for a moment just grinning at the sight of his two favorite people, hoping his mother could see them all like this. Then Finn shouted to hurry up, so Poe grabbed his bag and started jogging towards home.

~

Dinners at the Dameron homestead were usually raucous affairs, full of neighbors or extended family or travelers who happened to be passing by at the right moment. As the founders of the colony, Shara and Kes had always provided what they could for the settlers who needed it, and Poe grew up surrounded by jovial near-strangers and close friends alike. Tonight it was just the three of them, passing around the typically huge grain bowl that Kes prepared and a pitcher of ale. 

“So should my son make up a spare room for you, or are you two sleeping together?” Kes asked brightly, looking at Finn. Poe promptly choked on his ale, and Kes thumped him on the back.

Finn looked in confusion at Poe and swallowed his bite. “We usually bunk together, sir,” he responded, less ignorant of the implication than unembarassed by it.

Kes smiled cheekily and nodded. “I’m warning you, son, enough with that ‘sir’ nonsense.Poe will show you to his room after dinner, then. Won’t you, Poe?”

Poe only glared at his father, wiping his mouth. There was a mischievous glint in Kes’ eye that Finn now recognized as a family trait. _This is gonna be fun_ , he thought to himself.

~

Poe sings, when they’re sitting around after dinner.There’s a kind of guitar leaned against a brightly-colored, patched-up armchair, and Poe scoops it up like he must have done a hundred times before. Finn doesn’t recognize the language, but it sounds ancient and poetic, and it must be one of Poe’s native tongues the way he sings it. His voice is deep and rich and wide, like it could fill all the spaces between the planets in the sky and then some.It stays with Finn long after Poe puts down the instrument in favor of lying by the fireplace. The room is silent, Kes having long gone to bed, so Finn can still hear it clearly—a vanished star, still visible from lightyears away.

Poe is close, though, lying across the threadbare couch, and Finn sits on the floor by his head. Poe’s arm dangles over the edge and he runs his fingers aimlessly over Finn’s arms, shoulders, neck, head. Finn is plenty warm from the last embers of the fire, but Poe’s middle finger tracing lightly across his collarbone, up his neck, and around the shell of his ear sends a shiver through his body. Finn catches the hand and kisses Poe’s open palm, then his wrist, then twists up to catch Poe’s head and pull him into a kiss. The soft sounds of their lips moving lazily against each other make a melody with the crackle-whisper of the dying fire. 

Poe still looks at him with wonder. He keeps being surprised by the depth of Finn’s tenderness, even though he shouldn’t be by now. And the way his dark skin glows in the dying firelight, the way his broad frame had settled so easily into the rickety kitchen chairs that afternoon, the easy trample of his boots through the overgrown yard: it was so unspecial, having Finn here. Finn’s presence felt natural, as inevitable and unremarkable as the flowers and branches of the jungle here. Symbiotic, maybe, like Poe thought everything was as a child, playing too high in the trees and watching the vines and the insects get along. Finn fit here, with him, in this place his parents settled, on this tropical moon that meant so much to their shared cause. Poe closes his eyes to kiss Finn again.

“Let’s see your room, then,” Finn says after a while, brushing his lips over Poe’s mouth in a not-quite kiss before he pulls away. 

Poe’s eyes stay closed for a beat, savoring, until he opens them and raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Follow me.” The couch creaks as he hops up. 

“Always,” Finn says with a grin, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This non-fic, like much of my Notes app ouevre, happened because I was very stoned (it’s legal where I am don’t clutch your pearls) and watching Star Wars. I then did the customary post-watch AO3 browse, and came across a lovely little line that got me thinking about Poe and Finn and home planets, and here we are.
> 
> title from Canyon by Joseph


End file.
